Awkward Bromance
by pingerzuprulez
Summary: When a town play is going on in Happy tree town, two best friends soon discover how awkward acting can be; maybe even discover feelings that they didn't know existed. Warning! Contains CuddlesxToothy and my ocs! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Town Play

Chapter 1

It was just another day in Happy Tree Town. A light-blue anteater and a yellow rabbit were walking down the street, chatting about who is better at video games, when they ran into a tall blue moose posting a sign on a telephone pole. Once the moose left, they walked over to the bulliten.

"What's it say Sniffles?" The yellow rabbit asked.

The anteater adjusted his glasses and responded with, "Auditions for the town play will be this Saturday. Romeo and Juliet is the name of the play. A sign up sheet can be found at Town Hall. Whoever wants to audition, sign up and see you Saturday.'."

"Wow, looks like the play has come early this year."

"Looks like it. So, you going to audition Cuddles?"

"Heck yeah I am! Romeo, here I come!"

And with that, Cuddles ran towards Town Hall, leaving Sniffles behind. He sighed and ran after the headstrong rabbit. At Town Hall, The two entered the building and walked over to the blue moose they saw earlier.

"Hello there fellas! Can I help you?"

"We're here to sign up for the town play, Lumpy."

The moose smiled widely. "Great! You've come to the right place! What would you two like to audition as?"

"I'd like to be Romeo!"

"And I'll audition as Friar Laurence."

"Cuddles for Romeo and Sniffles for Friar Laurence. Got it! Here's the lines you guys will say at audition. Good luck!"

The two walked out as two beavers and a female deer went in.

"I-I don't know about this Honeycomb...a guy playing Juliet? It doesn't seem right..."

"C'mon Toothy! It's perfect for you!"

"Honeycomb has a point there dude. You do act like a girl sometimes. Besides that you'd make history if you got this part."

Toothy just pouted and blushed. "Talk about embarressing..."

"Hello Honeycomb and Rhonda! And Toothy! Here to sign up as well?"

"Hello Lumpy! Yes we are."

"Great! The more the merrier! So, what would you guys like to play as?"

"I'd like to be Lady Montague, Rhonda would like to be Lady Capulet, and Toothy here would like to be Juliet."

"A guy acting for a girls part, huh? I like it!"

They each got a part to audition for.

"See you three Saturday!"

"Thanks Lumpy! See you there!"

The three walked outside, Toothy still beet red.

"Can't believe I let you two talk me into this..."

The two females just giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Audition Time!

Chapter 2

It soon became Saturday and everyone who is participating in the town play are now sitting in seats inside townhall, waiting for Mr. director to come out and announce the different parts for the play.

"I'm so going to get the part for Romeo!" Cuddles said with confidence. Sniffles, who was sitting in the chair next to him, rolled his eyes,

"And you've said this _how_ many times now?"

"Shhhh! Lumpy just came out!" The yellow rabbit shushed the light-blue anteater. Sniffles sighed.

"Thank you to everyone who auditioned for this year's town play and to those who signed up to help out backstage. I will now announce the parts for Romeo and Juliet,"

Lumpy cleared his throat and continued. "Honeycomb Beaver will play lady Monatgue, Lifty Raccoon will play Lord montague, Rhonda deer will play Lady Capulet, Handy Beaver will play as Lord Capulet, Splendid Flyingsquirrel will play Count Paris, Giggles Chipmunk will play The Nurse, Sniffles Anteater will play Friar Laurence, Splendont Flyingsquirrel will play as Mercutio, Fippy Bear will play as Benvolio, Shifty Raccoon will play as Tybalt, and now, drum roll please for the main parts of this play!"

Drums could be heard as Lumpy went on. "Cuddles Rabbit will play as Romeo and Toothy Beaver will play as Juliet!"

Everyone is giggling quietly amongst themselves. Cuddles' mouth hung open as Sniffles was laughing his pants off. The rabbit then blushed as he thought about the kissing scene he has to do with Toothy. He looked over at the beaver's direction. The poor beaver was covering his face with his hands, but you could tell his whole face was beet red.

When the meeting was over with and everyone was walking outside, Cuddles was silent. Sniffles was still smirking.

"So...still want to be Romeo?"

The rabbit sighed. He was trying to be a man about this, but...kissing his best friend? Who is also a guy? It didn't seem right.

_'Sure, Toothy's into guys, but...' _Cuddles shivered at the thought of him being gay. _'Wait...did i just think...?' _

"Yoohoo! Earth to Cuddles! Ya there?"

"Hu-Huh? Wha-?"

"I said, how does it feel to be rehearsing a kiss with Toothy?"

Cuddles just punched Sniffles in the arm.

"Ow! I'll take that as a, 'do not like.'." He said as he rubbed his now bruised arm.

"What am I going to do dude?! I'm like, freaking out!"

"Okay, first of all, calm yourself, second of all, there really is nothing you can do, so you'll just have to face your fears. Trust me, I don't know how Toothy's holding up, but I'm pretty sure he's not taking it too well either."

"...I guess your right."

"That's the head-strong rabbit I know! C'mon now, let's get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

So the two friends headed towards the 2nd most popular spot to eat; Kandy's Cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Realizations

Chapter 3

"What am I going to do?! I mean, Cuddles is Romeo?!" A purple beaver said, furious and freaking out at the same time.

"Oh c'mon Toothy! It's not so bad!"

"Honeycomb! Might I remind you I have to do a kissing scene with my childhood friend! That's not what I was hoping for!"

Then The yellow beaver and the female deer were smirking.

"Um...what's with the looks on your faces?"

"Toothy, you have to kiss the most admired guy among the ladies. The womanizer! The charmer! The sweet talker! Whatever you want to call him! Any lady would kill to be in your shoes right now."

"But I-"

"Besides that dude, I've seen you check Cuddles out before. Don't act like your not hanging out with him anymore for no reason."

Toothy started to blush. "What are you saying?"

Honeycomb smirked. "Just admit it Toothy, you're _falling _for him."

Toothy was about to object, but couldn't say a word. What the female deer is saying was true. Maybe that's the reason he goes weak in the knees whenever he sees Cuddles smile at him, the way his heart beats fast when Cuddles and him are walking through the park together, the way he admires Cuddles' headstrong personality, not to mention the muscles in the rabbits arms.

"Allright...you got me...maybe I do like him more than a friend...but there's no way he'd like me back...he's probably all freaked out now because he has to kiss me..."

Honeycomb and Rhonda just smiled.

"Hey now Toothy. You never know until you find out. Who knows, he might like you back."

Back with Sniffles and Cuddles, the anteater was eating his salad, but the rabbit wasn't eating his meal.

"Dude, why aren't you eating? I mean, you usually devour the cheeseburgers here fast."

Cuddles sighed. "Honestly Sniffles, I don't know what's wrong. I guess I just feel overwhelmed and confused..."

Sniffles was looking at his friend worriedly. "Care to talk about it?"

"Well...I just...I'm really confused on why me and Toothy don't hang out anymore...everytime I try calling him he never picks up...he never answers my text messages either..."

"Have you tried to talk to him in person?"

"Yes I have...he just looks at me like he's embarressed about something and runs off so fast...I don't know if I did something or what but I miss him...badly..."

"Well...I didn't want to say anything...but it looks like I don't have a choice now..."

Cuddles raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You didn't want to tell me _what_?"

"Um...well...I think I know why Toothy is avoiding you..." Sniffles said, worried he would get punched again.

"_Why _is he avoiding me?"

"I was at my job sometime about two months ago when Toothy came in complaning of a stomac ache. He told me his symptoms which sounded to me like he wasn't just sick...he was lovesick."

Cuddles just sat there, staring at Sniffles blankly.

"What do you mean, 'lovesick'?"

"I've seen people before with the same symptoms. For example, Handy was having the same issues; weak in the knees, butterflies in his stomach, heartbeats that are fast, and it would happen whenever he was round someone. Petunia at that and later on they got together. Anyways, he told me that it would only happen whenever he was around a certain _childhood _friend of his."

"...so you're saying he is in love with me...?"

Sniffles nodded. Cuddles just sat there, a million thoughts running through his head. Then, he smiled slightly.

"You know Sniffles, I'm not so worried now about kissing Toothy. I think I can do this and get my best friend back in the process. Thank you."

And with that said, the yellow rabbit ran out the door, leaving the anteater confused, but relieved his friend is feeling better.

"Good luck Cuddles."


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward Converstaions and Romantic Kisses

Chapter 3

_'Okay Cuddles, you can do this. Just walk up to the door and knock. Act casual. Be yourself.'_ A yellow rabbit thought to himself as he was pacing back and forth nervously in front of a certain purple beaver's house.

With a deep breath, he walked up to the front door and knocked on it, rocking back and forth on his heels. The door opened to show a purple beaver standing there, shocked.

"C-C-Cuddles?" Toothy asked with studder.

"Hey Toothy. We need to talk." Cuddles responded, trying his best to ignore the awkward tension between them at the moment. "Can I come in?"

Toothy sighed and let his friend inside. Toothy closed the door and walked over to the couch, where the rabbit was sitting.

"What did you need to talk about Cuddles? I was kind of memorizing my lines at the moment." Toothy tried to sound annoyed, but he really wasn't. If anything he wished he was somewhere else at the moment.

"Um...how have you been?" The rabbit asked sheepishly.

"I've...been good...um...what about you?"

"Good...good...listen Toothy, we have the two main parts of the play. Wheither we like it or not we are going to have to...share a kiss. So I originally came over here to ask you...can we rehearse the kissing scene?"

Toothy started blushing intensly. Cuddles was as well, but the look on his face was strangly attractive to the beaver. It was so...serious.

The beaver sighed. "You have a point, but..."

"But what?"

"Look, don't laugh at me, but this would be...my first kiss..."

"Wait...really? I'm-I'm going to be your first?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Well, I promise then that this'll be the best first kiss that you'll ever have."

This made Toothy blush a tad bit more. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Cuddles started, then looked at the blushing purple beaver with a smile.

Toothy picked up his script, avoiding eye contact with Cuddles, and scanned the paper to say the next line.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must be used in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray - grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,"

"Saints Do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

And with that, Cuddles moved his face closer to Toothy's. The poor beaver was now blushing up to his ears. Cuddles' face was so close to Toothy's he could feel the rabbit's warm breath tickle his lips. Before they knew it, they were kissing.

The world seemed to spin as they were kissing. Toothy was in heaven and didn't want it to stop, but they had to, because of the lack of air.

"So...How was I?"

Toothy, still blushing, smirked. "You were pretty good."

"What do you mean by, 'pretty good'?"

"I think you can do better. That's all."

Cuddles grinned and responded with, "Oh really now?"

Within a swift moment, Cuddles wrapped his arms around Toothy's waist and pressed his lips against the beaver's. Toothy responded with a quick, "Mmmm!" as his eyes widened, but then close slowly as he starts to kiss back.

What seemed like a simple little kiss quickly turned into a makeout session between the two. Cuddles slipped his tongue into Toothy's mouth, earning a small moan from him. Their tongues slipped and slid together, desperately battling for dominence. As their little french-kiss makeout session slowly came to a halt, they finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva dripping down to their chins.

"How was that kiss?" Cuddles asked, panting.

Toothy smiled, responding with, "Much better."

They looked at each other and chuckled a bit. Releasing Toothy from his arms, Toothy asked his friend, "Hey Cuddles? Would you...maybe like to...stay for dinner?"

Cuddles smiled and said, "I'd like that."


End file.
